


all i know is you

by sunflowerbed



Category: Produce 101 (TV), UP10TION
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:47:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23327992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowerbed/pseuds/sunflowerbed
Summary: karena sebenarnya yang wooseok inginkan hanyalah jinhyuk di dalam dekapannya (oke, mungkin obat juga).
Relationships: Kim Wooseok | Wooshin/Lee Jinhyuk
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	all i know is you

Wooseok terbatuk lagi.

Sudah seharian ini dia tertidur di atas ranjangnya, berusaha menghalau dingin dengan selimut tebal, meskipun pemanas ruangan sudah bekerja keras.

Biasanya dia tidak selemah ini.

Entah kenapa hanya karena es krim yang dimakannya saat cuaca sedang dingin-dinginnya, dia langsung tumbang. Padahal biasanya minum americano dingin pun tidak kenapa-napa.

Wooseok mengerucutkan bibirnya, menyumpahi es krim tersebut (padahal salah dia sendiri).

Yein, teman sekamarnya, sedang tidak ada. Lelaki mungil itu panik ketika mengetahui Wooseok terserang demam tinggi, sedangkan dia sendiri harus segera menuju stasiun karena sudah memesan tiket pulang.

“Yein … tidak apa-apa. Pulang saja. Aku bisa merawat diri sendiri kok!” Ucap Wooseok kala itu, berusaha meyakinkan temannya.

Lelaki yang lebih muda itu memandangnya dengan skeptis, bagaimana mungkin dengan santai berkata begitu? Sudah jelas-jelas dia sedang terbaring lemas di atas kasurnya sendiri.

“Yein,” panggil Wooseok lagi, menyadarkan Yein dari lamunannya, “aku akan sangat marah jika kamu nggak pulang karena aku sakit. Tiketnya nanti hangus ‘kan? Dan kamu sudah tidak pulang semester kemarin. Pulang!”

“Ya nggak apa-apa, Seok…. Aku masih bisa pulang semester depannya lagi.”

“Pulang! Kamu tuh pengennya aku usir ya?”

Maka, dengan perasaan was-was, (akhirnya) Yein meninggalkan Wooseok sendirian di apartemennya. Setelah sebelumnya, memaksa temannya itu untuk makan dan minum obat.

Seperginya Yein, Wooseok hanya terdiam dan memandang langit-langit, seakan-akan langit-langit bercat putih itu adalah televisi yang sedang menayangkan berbagai macam acara.

Di saat seperti inilah, Wooseok rindu dengan pacarnya.

Lee Jinhyuk adalah nama dari sang pencuri hati.

Sudah hampir dua tahun menjalin hubungan dan Wooseok tidak sedikitpun merasa bosan dengan pacarnya. Jinhyuk adalah orang yang penuh dengan kejutan.

Sayangnya, tiga minggu ini Wooseok tidak bisa bertemu dengan Jinhyuk. Pacarnya mengikuti berbagai macam kegiatan dan sedang sibuk-sibuknya. Sedari tadi tangannya sudah bergerak untuk mencapai _handphone_ miliknya, namun tidak kunjung mengirim pesan karena Wooseok takut mengganggu lelaki jangkung tersebut.

Di saat seperti ini, yang Wooseok inginkan adalah memeluk kekasihnya. Dia berandai-andai bahwa kehangatan yang didapatkannya bukan hanya dari sehelai selimut tebal dan penghangat ruangan, melainkan dari pelukan Jinhyuk juga. Jinhyuk juga tidak akan lupa mengusap punggungnya, terkadang merapikan helaian rambutnya dan mencium pipinya.

Ia menghembuskan napas kencang-kencang menyadari bahwa hal tersebut hanyalah angan-angan semata. Ia letakkan lagi _handphone_ -nya, dan memejamkan mata, berusaha untuk tidur.

Mungkin setelah aku tidur, keadaanku akan lebih baik daripada ini.

* * *

Dingin adalah pikiran pertama yang terlintas saat Wooseok terbangun.

Tangannya bergerak memegang dahinya, merasa ada sesuatu di sana. Sebuah lap kecil yang basah. Matanya kemudian mendapati sebuah baskom kecil di atas nakasnya. Seseorang mengompresnya.

Lelaki tersebut mengerutkan kening. _Siapa?_

Tidak ada yang bisa memasuki apartemen ini selain Yein, dirinya dan—

“Wooseok! Kamu sudah bangun?”

—Jinhyuk.

Matanya mengerjap beberapa kali, tercengang melihat Jinhyuk yang berdiri di pintu kamarnya sambil membawa nampan berisi mangkuk yang mengeluarkan asap tipis dan segelas air minum.

Lelaki berperawakan tinggi itu memasuki kamar, meletakkan nampan berisi makanan dan mengambil kompres di dahi Wooseok, kembali mengompres pria mungil itu.

“Badanmu sudah tidak terlalu panas sih, tapi habis ini makan dulu ya, lalu minum obat, biar besok sembuh! Kamu masih pusing nggak?” Panjang Jinhyuk berbicara kepada kekasihnya, namun hanya dibalas dengan singkat. Tidak sesuai konteks pula.

“Kamu kok di sini?”

Jinhyuk terkekeh kecil. “Yein menghubungiku. Katanya, kucing kecilku sedang sakit dan sepertinya tidak akan berusaha menghubungiku. Dia juga khawatir soalnya tadi pagi kamu makan cuma sedikit ya? Kucingku yang satu ini kenapa sih nakal sekali padahal sedang sakit….” Ujar Jinhyuk. Tangannya mengacak-acak rambut pacarnya, gemas.

Kali ini tidak ada tutur kata yang keluar dari mulut Wooseok, melainkan tetesan air mata yang mulai keluar. Semakin panik sajalah Jinhyuk.

“Aduh sayang … kok nangis? Kenapa? Masih pusing ya?” Tanyanya penuh dengan kekhawatiran, segera direngkuhnya badan lelaki kecil itu.

”...ngen Jinhyuk.”

“Iya??? Tadi kamu bilang apa, sayang?”

“Kangen Jinhyuk!!” Wooseok mengulang lagi perkataannya dengan kesal. “Jinhyuk sibuk banget sampai nggak inget sama Wooseok! Wooseok 'kan kangeeeeen!”

Oke.

Wooseok punya kebiasaan untuk menunjuk dirinya sendiri menggunakan namanya, ketika dia sedang ingin bermanja-manja dengan Jinhyuk. Lebih sering dilakukan saat sedang mabuk. Ini pertama kalinya Wooseok seperti ini saat sedang sakit. Dia sadar tidak sih?

Ah, tapi orang sakit ‘kan kadang-kadang suka setengah sadar juga, sama seperti orang mabuk.

“Iya, iya. Maaf ya? Sekarang Jinhyuknya udah di sini 'kan sama Wooseok? Jangan nangis lagi dong, nanti nggak cantik lagi….” Balas Jinhyuk seraya mengelus-elus punggung kekasih yang masih merengek.

“Wooseok itu ganteng!! Bukan cantik!”

“Iya, Wooseok hanteng. Nah, biar makin ganteng dan cepet sembuh, makan dulu yuk?” Tawar Jinhyuk.

“Maunya disuapin Jinhyuk….” Wooseok mengerucutkan bibirnya. Jinhyuk tertawa kecil, kembali mengacak-acak rambut sang kekasih. Ia kembali menggapai mangkuk bubur yang tadi diletakkan di atas nakas.

“Kalau gitu, buka mulutnya. Pesawatnya mau masuk nih, Seok!” Sesuap bubur berhasil masuk ke dalam mulut Wooseok.

Sebenarnya, Wooseok tidak suka diperlakukan seperti anak kecil begini, namun, dia sedang tidak ingin berdebat dengan Jinhyuk. Tetapi, ia biarkan saja.

Acara suap-menyuap itu terus berlangsung hingga mangkuk itu benar-benar bersih. Jinhyuk bersenandung pelan, senang karena pacarnya menghabiskan makan malamnya. Setelah yakin Wooseok juga sudah selesai meminum obatnya, dia beranjak ke dapur untuk membersihkan mangkuk kotor.

Ketika ia kembali ke kamar Wooseok, dilihatnya lelaki yang lebih muda beberapa bulan darinya itu bermain-main dengan _handphone_ -nya. Jinhyuk segera mengambil _gadget_ tersebut, yang dibalas Wooseok dengan tatapan kesal. Walaupun bagi Jinhyuk, Wooseok tidak terlihat seram sama sekali.

“Orang sakit harus istirahat. Ayo istirahat!”

Wooseok menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat, “Wooseok nggak mau!”

“Wooseok-nya Jinhyuk kok nggak mau? Nanti nggak sembuh-sembuh loh?”

“Tapi kalo Wooseok tidur, nanti Jinhyuk pergi lagi…. Wooseok nggak mau….” Jinhyuk terdiam mendengarnya.

Dia memang sibuk akhir-akhir ini dan Wooseok tidak pernah sekalipun protes dengan semakin sedikitnya kesempatan mereka untuk bertemu. Dia jadi makin merasa bersalah saja, apalagi setelah melihat kekasihnya ini terbaring sakit di tempat tidur.

“Jinhyuk nggak bakal kemana-mana. Jinhyuk janji.” Sebuah ide tiba-tiba saja terlintas di benaknya. “Coba Wooseok geser sedikit deh.”

“Jinhyuk mau ngapain?” Tanya Wooseok penasaran, namun tetap menggeser badannya. Yang tidak disangka-sangka, Jinhyuk malah mengangkat selimutnya dan ikut berbaring di atas ranjang bersamanya.

“Jinhyuk ngapain??”

“Biar kamu yakin aku nggak bakal kemana-mana.” Tangannya menarik Wooseok untuk masuk ke dalam dekapannya, kemudian menarik selimut untuk menyelimuti mereka berdua.

“Tapi Jinhyuk nanti ikutan sakit…” balas Wooseok lemah. Akan tetapi, berkebalikan dengan perkataannya, Wooseok malah balas memeluk Jinhyuk erat-erat.

Jinhyuk tertawa pelan.

“Kalau aku sakit, nanti gantian kamu yang jagain. Ayo tidur sekarang! Ngajak ngobrol terus kamu tuh. Kamu kapan sembuhnya nanti?” Jinhyuk mengecup pucuk kepala lelaki yang lebih kecil, juga mengelus punggungnya.

Wooseok tersenyum kecil.

Ini benar-benar seperti apa yang dibayangkannya tadi. Jinhyuk memeluknya sembari mengusap punggungnya, juga mengecup kepalanya. Ia merasa sangat aman dan nyaman berada di dalam dekapan Jinhyuk.

Perlahan matanya menutup karena kantuk, badannya pun semakin menempel ke arah Jinhyuk, mencari kehangatan.

“Selamat tidur, Wooseok. Cepat sembuh ya,” bisik Jinhyuk pelan tepat sebelum Wooseok memasuki alam mimpi.

**Author's Note:**

> me: this place is only for the english ones!!
> 
> also me: LOOOOOOL i'm a coward
> 
> if you see this somewhere on twitter, yes it was me! decided to post this in here with some revisions. title is taken from victon's all i know. hope you enjoy the story!


End file.
